People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. With the continued increase of processing power and content stored on portable devices, there is a growing need for additional techniques to provide information to users of those devices. Most devices include a locked and unlocked state and some provide minimal information when in a locked stated. For example, some devices may provide time, date and/or remaining battery life information when in a locked stated. However, if the user desires to obtain additional information, they must unlock the device and access the appropriate application to obtain additional information.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.